The invention relates generally to indicator dials for rotatable control devices, and more particularly to cooktop intensity indicator dials.
Rotatable control devices are known generally and are used for example in cooking range applications to turn on and off corresponding heating units and to control the temperature intensity thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,648,305 entitled xe2x80x9cIlluminated Indicating Controlxe2x80x9d discloses a range control knob having a translucent disk coupled thereto and rotatable therewith. The disk has several segments colored differently, each of which corresponds to a particular setting of the control knob. The colored segments of the disk are individually positionable adjacent a lamp located behind the disk, and the lamp illuminates the colored segment of the disk positioned adjacent thereto depending on the rotational position of the control knob, thereby indicating the setting thereof.
The present invention is drawn toward advancements in the art of indicator dials for rotatable control devices and combinations thereof.
An object of the invention is to provide novel indicator dials for rotatable control devices and combinations thereof that overcome problems in the art.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel indicator dials for rotatable control devices and combinations thereof that are reliable and economical.
A further object of the invention is to provide novel cooktop indicator dials that indicate settings of corresponding heating unit control devices and combinations thereof.
A further object of the invention is to provide novel indicator dials having an at least partially arcuate visual indicator, and in one embodiment a light emitting indicator, that indicates variable settings of a rotatable control device associated therewith.
It is another object of the invention to provide novel indicator dials having visual indicator rings that indicate settings of rotatable control devices that rotate continuously 360 degrees in both clockwise and counter-clockwise directions.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide novel indicator dials having light emitting indicators for visually indicating settings of rotatable control devices and for illuminating graphics associated therewith.
A more particular object of the invention is to provide novel indicator dials comprising generally a plurality of shutters disposed on a base portion and movable between radially retracted and extended positions, a cover portion having a cam groove disposed on a side thereof adjacent the plurality of shutters, a cam follower disposed on each of the shutters and protruding into the cam groove of the cover portion, whereby the cover portion is rotatable relative to the base portion to move the shutters between the retracted and extended positions.
Another more particular object of the invention is to provide novel indicator dials comprising generally a plurality of shutters disposed on a base portion and movable between radially retracted and extended positions, an at least partially arcuate indicator disposed on the base portion and located radially outwardly of the shutters when the shutters are in the retracted position, whereby each of the shutters covers a corresponding portion of the indicator when the shutters are in the extended position.
Yet another more particular object of the invention is to provide novel indicator dials comprising generally a plurality of shutters disposed on a base portion and movable between radially retracted and extended positions, an at least partially arcuate light emitting ring disposed on the base portion and located radially outwardly of the shutters when the shutters are in the retracted position, a cover portion having a cam groove disposed on a side thereof adjacent the plurality of shutters, a portion of the shutters protruding into the cam groove of the cover portion, the cover portion rotatable relative to the base portion to move the shutters between the retracted and extended positions, whereby the shutters cover corresponding portions of the light emitting ring when the shutters are extended.
Yet another particular object of the invention is to provide a novel indicator dial comprising a base portion, a shutter moveably positioned with respect to the base portion, and an actuator moveably positioned with respect to the shutter wherein the actuator and the shutter are moveable between a retracted position and an extended position.